


Beloved

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: These guys love each other.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this ficlet for ages and I still like it so I might as well post it already. :v Less detail on sex and more on emotion in this but I'm 99% sure it's still E.

Jack relishes in the soft noises Gabriel’s making as he rides him. The soft sighs and how he shifts, their shared weight creaking the mattress. He's warm, almost shockingly so, and pliable in Jack’s grasp. He runs his hands over the plane of his chest when he leans back some for a better angle. Traces rough hands over scars and muscle. Gabriel whines--actually whines--when Jack rubs his palms over his nipples. Bites his lip, hands going to steady himself on Jack’s chest, and breaths through his nose loudly before dipping his face.

“You gonna help me or just lay there?” he asks.

Jack laughs, hands on Gabriel’s sides and says, “I was enjoying the show.”

“This is neglectful,” Gabriel argues, instantly frustrated, “Jack...”

Jack chuckles, this fiendish little thing, but only lets him huff and grind against his lap a moment longer before he helps. He sits up and takes Gabriel’s thighs, skin warm under his hands, and helps him move. The pace is still slow, gentle even, but offers enough depth to get Gabriel moaning softly. He grasps one hand over his mouth, the other still on Jack’s shoulder, and tries to muffle the sounds. But they're like sugar and honey for Jack. Like music to his ears. He leans in and mouths at Gabriel’s throat, growling softly, and feels more than hears him give a faint laugh in response.

“Don't be quiet. You sound good.”

Gabriel drags his hand down over his beard and moans. Loudly. Jack shifts under him to angle their hips better and he makes another noise--more whimper like this time. His hand hangs in the air a moment, body almost forgetting how to move in the midst of pleasure, and then he takes Jack’s other shoulder again.

“You sound good,” Jack repeats. Then, “you feel good too.”

Gabriel groans again. Jack’s still kissing and nipping at the front of his throat. He feels him swallow thickly and enjoys all the tiny noises that almost get lost. Little moans and sighs, the barest mumbles of his name, slowly growing in coherency.

“Jack, Jack, Jack…”

Jack leans back and looks at him, eyes soft. His hands still but stay on Gabriel’s thighs. Gabriel keeps moving his hips, hungry.

“Jack,” he says again. Jack squeezes at the muscles on his thighs. “Please touch me, please?” Jack slips a hand between them to help him along and Gabriel gasps something that only barely passes for “thank you.” as he rocks against him.

Gabriel’s climax is slow, gentle. Jack gets to watch him bite his lower lip and squeeze his eyes shut just before it crashes. He has a request.

“Please look at me, Gabe.”

And Gabriel does. Because he's pliable. Because he's willing and so damn in love sometimes it hurts Jack to see. His eyes match Jack’s gaze, pupils blown and half lidded, and he reaches out to hold Jack’s face. Cups his jaw and leans down until their foreheads touch.

“I love you,” Jack mumbles, voice half lost in even the tiny space between them. But Gabriel hears because he's always listening anyway. It's what makes them work.

Gabriel says his name but it comes out stuttered; more like he’s sounding it out for the first time. He's lost to bliss a second later, body tensing and then crumbling in Jack’s grasp. He ducks forward and holds on, dull nails digging into Jack’s back muscles, and says something that sounds like an awful lot like a curse word he made up on the spot.

As he comes down, body slack, Gabriel stays draped over him. Slick with sweat and still breathing heavily. He collects himself slowly and still sounds hoarse and blissed out when he finally speaks.

“Do you--” he clears his throat to speak better, “do you need anything, babe?"

“I've got all I want,” Jack mumbles and kisses his shoulder. He feels Gabriel laugh.

“I meant because you didn't finish,” he says, “but that was sweet, thanks.”

Oh. They're still coupled, Jack’s hands on his thighs, but even shifting slightly sends tremors up Gabriel’s spine. Oversensitive is an understatement.

“I wanted to make you feel good,” is all he can think to say. He can feel Gabriel smiling when he kisses his jaw line.

“You did,” he says, “want me to return the favor?”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel eases off of him and then takes him in his hands, sitting back more toward his knees. Works calloused hands like a practiced artist. Jack doesn't last long. When he finishes he buries his face their pillows in a futile attempt to hide part of the flush he knows is from his ears to his thighs. Gabriel laughs.

“Anyone ever tell you you're kinda cute?” he teases. Jack throws an arm over his eyes and snorts. “I mean it,” Gabriel says, climbing off his lap to flop gracelessly beside him. “Like how you'll only say you love me when I look at you.”

“You have to know I mean it,” Jack mumbles, face still hidden in the bend of his arm.

Because that's what makes sense. Because just saying words doesn't make them true. And because inflection and emotion in tone is an unmaneuverable minefield for his brain. And because he can't just say that unless Gabriel knows he means it.

But Gabriel goes quiet and Jack feels himself panic for a moment. He almost doesn't want to look in case he's said the wrong thing but when he does peek at the man lying next to him he's smiling and reaching for his face.

“You're something, you know that?”

Jack smiles and lets his eyes flutter closed as Gabriel cups his cheek. “I've got nothing on you, sunshine.”

Gabriel leans in and kisses him and only proves his point.


End file.
